starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Qi'ra
Qi'ra 'byla lidská žena z planety Corellia, kde žila během vlády Galaktického impéria. Předtím, než se dala na bohatý život v gangu Rudý rozbřesk, vyrůstala na ulicích spolu s Hanem Solem. Biografie Brzký život na Corellii Před vypuknutím Galaktické občanské války žila Qi'ra na planetě Corellia, kde vyrůstala na ulicích se svým přítelem Hanem Solem. Když bylo Qi'ře kolem osmnácti let, byla zatažena do zločineckého života a pracovala pro Corelliiský gang. Po nějaké době se rozhodla se svým milencem Hanem Solem, který ukradl cennou lahvičku coaxia, odletět z Corellie. Po konfrontaci s vůdkyní gangu Lady Proximou se Solo a Qi'ra pokusili utéct skrz imperiální kontrolní oblast pomocí úplatku úřednice v podobě coaxia. Solo se přes kontrolu dostal, ale Qi'ra byla chycená gangem a kontrolní brána se zavřela. Han Qi'ře slíbil, že se pro ni vrátí. Zachráněna Drydenem Vosem Qi'ra žila po chycení gangem Lady Proximy ještě tvrdší život. Později ji našel a vysvobodil Dryden Vos, vůdce Rudého rozbřesku, za což žádal její věrnost do konce jejího života. Vos označil Qi'řiné předloktí a zadní část jejího krku symbolem Rudého rozbřesku. Členka Rudého rozbřesku Poté, co se Qi'ra stala členkou Rudého rozbřesku, žila si velmi okázale a stala se Vosovou nejvyšší zástupkyní. Vos ji také vycvičil v bojových uměních. Její spolupráce s Rudým rozbřeskem ji znovu spojila s Hanem Solem, který pracoval pro společníka Drydena Vose, Tobiase Becketta, s cílem zajistit velkou dodávku zpracovaného coaxia. Qi'ra zajistila schůzku Vosa, Sola a Becketta na Vosově jachtě. Vos vynadal Beckettovi a Solovi kvůli neúspěchu se zajištěním dodávky na Vandoru-1 a navrhl je zabít, dokud Solo nenavrhl získat nezpracované coaxium z dolů na Kesellu. Qi'ra Vosovi potvrdila, že by tento plán mohl fungovat, a on souhlasil s tím, že pokud se to nepovede, čeká všechny smrt. Vos poslal Qi'ru, aby na celou akci dohlédla. Hledání Calrissiana Jelikož posádka věděla, že potřebuje obzvláště rychlou loď, aby se podařilo dovést nezpracované coaxium, než se začne rozkládat a vybouchne, Qi'ra navrhla najít jejího starého známého, kapitána ''Millennia Falcon, Landa Calrissiana. Calrissian souhlasil dopravit Qi'ru, Becketta a Sola tam, kam chtějí, výměnou za část zisku. Na cestě na Kessel se znovu oživil románek Qi'ry a Sola. Kesselská loupež Po příjezdu na Kessel se Beckett a Qi'ra přestrojili za otrokáře, kteří chtějí prodat Sola a Chewbaccu organizaci Pyke Syndicate za účelem infiltrování dolů. Qi'ra, Beckett a L3-37 zajistili řídící místnost, což Solovi a Chewbaccovi dovolilo ukrást coaxium. Qi'ra byla na cestě z Kesellu chvilku kopilotem Hana, ale potom byla nahrazená Chewbaccou. Savareen Na Savareenu zpracovala posádka Falcona coaxium a vyčkávala na příjezd Vose. Zde se ale potkali s Enfys Nestem, vůdkyní Oblačných jezdců, od které se dozvěděli, že slouží svobodným bojovníkům, kteří odolávají zvěrstvám Rudého rozbřesku. Solo vymyslel plán, že by mohli Vosovi dát falešné coaxium a to pravé darovat Oblačným jezdcům, pomocí kterého by zafinancovali své bojovníky. Qi'ra, Solo a Chewbacca Vosovi coaxium na jeho jachtě ukázali. Ten ale o jejich plánu díky Becketta, který byl celou dobu dvojitým agentem Vose, věděl. Vos byl velmi zklamaný, že ho Qi'ra zradila a uvědomil si, že Solo byl její slabinou. Solo však zradu tušil, a tak Becketta přechytračil: bedny s coaxiem u Oblačných jezdců byly prázdné a Enfys Nest tak nalákala vojáky Rudého rozbřesku a zajala je. Pravé coaxium bylo na palubě Vosovi jachty. Beckett zajal Chewbaccu a odešel s coaxiem. Vos a Solo začali bojovat a nakonec se do toho vložila i Qi'ra, která se dala na stranu Sola, utkala se s Vosem a zabila jej. Solo se vydal zachránit Chewbaccu a získal coaxium pro Oblačné jezdce. Qi'ra Solovi řekla, že se za ním hned vydá, ale místo toho si vzala prsten Vose a využila jej pro kontaktování svého nadřízeného, Maula, kterého informovala o tom, že se Vosovi nepodařilo coaxium zajistit. Qi'ra poté samotná s jachtou odletěla. Za scénou Postavu Qi'ry ve filmu Solo: A Star Wars Story ''ztvárnila herečka Emilia Clarke. Tato informace byla poprvé oznámena 18. listopadu 2016. Jméno této postavy se vyskytuje stejně jako "Kira", jméno, které chtěl George Lucas původně využít ve své původní trilogii a o kterém se také uvažovalo jako jedno z možných jmen pro Rey v [[Star Wars Epizoda VII: Síla se probouzí|''Epizodě VII]]. Výskyt * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Most Wanted * Meet the Crew * Han on the Run *Přeloženo z Wookieepedie.'''Kategorie:Jedinci